If I Give You My Heart
by HotColdEyes
Summary: When Maddie is officially living on deck, what will happen when the "Bleeding Heart Liberal" and the "Establishment Puppet" cross paths for the second time around? TSL on Deck - MADDIExTREVOR
1. Chapter 1: Madness on Deck

**If I Give You My Heart**

Chapter 1: Madness on Deck

* * *

**T**he sun's scorching rays reached the line of guests who were lying on their beach beds while two male servers were handing out glasses of fruit smoothies. It was three thirty in the afternoon and yet, the ocean's salt water breeze surrounded the deck of the SS Tipton. It was a typical day. But, perhaps, too typical…

"Zack! Give me back that basketball!" Cody yelled after Zack as he chased him around the sky deck, knocking three guests out of the way. "Sorry!"

Mr. Moseby made a nervous face and hurried out from the lobby right after he heard all the screaming. As he stepped on the sky deck, already five guests were lying on the floor. He let out a whimper and helped them out, together with the other staff. He gave each guest a free dessert coupon as an apology. He always kept a couple of these in his blazer in case this kind of "situation" happens.

Cody was still chasing Zack and running towards Mr. Moseby. He was about to grab Zack's shirt, but instead, Zack slipped forward on the floor and ended up knocking Mr. Moseby down with him. The ball from his hand bounced off and landed on top of Melinda's head; the girl working behind the juice bar. She then collapsed on the floor.

Zack managed to stand while Cody helped Mr. Moseby up. Zack had sheepish grin on his face as he played with his fingers. Mr. Moseby let out a small growl and glared straight at the twins.

"Zack? Cody?" he started with a fake smile.

The twins looked at each other.

"It's _his_ fault!" both yelled at the same time, pointing at each other.

They started to bicker, their yelling overlapping against one another. It sounded like two cats, screeching and scratching the hell out of each other whilst fighting over a fish. But, Mr Moseby could tell they were blaming each other.

"QUIET!" he shouted and the twins flinched. "Now, I've had _enough_ of this constant running and injuries _and_ bickering from you two! Your mother sent you here to learn how to become responsible young adults, which _I_ think is an impossible thing for _you_ to do!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby, but Zack –"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Mr. Moseby," Melinda was standing behind them while holding the basketball.

"Oh, my word. Melinda, are you alright?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Mr. Moseby, I quit!" she declared.

"What?! Why?!"

"Why?" she repeated then tosses the ball at Zack. It hit him in his guts. "That's why." she stormed off.

"Wait, wait, no." Mr. Moseby followed her. "Is there anything I can do? How about I give you a raise?"

"Unless that raise comes with not seeing those hooligans for the rest of my life, then I'll stay."

Mr. Moseby let out a nervous whimper.

"Just send me my week's notice," she walked away while holding her sore head, meeting Bailey and London on the way.

"Hey, Melinda. You okay?" Bailey asked.

"I quit," she walked past them.

"What?"

"Well, then. Bye, Miranda!" London yelled.

"It's Me_lin_da!" she yelled back and stormed off.

"I wonder what happened." Bailey said as she and London stepped on the sky deck.

"… and as a punishment, you boys are going to run the juice bar until I find a replacement." Mr. Moseby stated.

"No way!" Zack exclaimed. "Last time I worked here, it was -"

"And I'm working on a science project which counts a third of my grade!" Cody said. "I am not gonna let _another_incident by doofus here," he pointed at Zack. "…ruin my project!"

Bailey stepped in. "What's going on? We just walked past Melinda saying that she quit."

"Why don't you ask the project stealer over here," Cody glared at Zack.

"I just want to play a little game with the guys! And you've been working your butt on this _project_ since this morning!" Zack explained.

"Ever heard of something called, 'Education equals accomplishment'?"

"Ever heard of something called 'Getting a life'?"

Cody had enough. He gave his brother a death glare. He was about to pounce on him, but luckily, Bailey grabbed his shirt.

"Alright!" Mr Moseby stood between the twins. "Enough of this! If you two are not gonna act like your age, then perhaps you should be treated like one!"

"Woah! You're not thinking about grounding us, are you?" Zack asked.

"Wait I have an idea!" Bailey exclaimed. "Why don't we ask Maddie to live here?"

"What?! Maddie can't afford to live here," snapped London. "She can't even afford to _board_ here! She's poor. P-U-R."

The others gave London a look.

"Anyway," Bailey slowly started. "I meant Maddie can take over the juice bar. She used to be the candy counter girl at the Tipton Hotel right?"

Mr. Moseby nodded in agreement.

"You can give her a free room as long as she works here. Besides, we know her and she's qualified."

"That is an excellent idea," Mr Moseby nodded again.

"Hello? Maddie is still in school. She can't just leave that for what _doofus_ did here," Cody pointed.

"Will you stop calling me that? And why do always have to ruin everything?" Zack snapped.

"Just give it a shot. She might agree," Bailey said. "What do we have to loose?"

"Okay, then. We can do that first thing tomorrow," Mr. Moseby said then turned his attention to the twins. "And in the meantime, you boys are taking over the juice bar."

"What?!" both yelled at the same time.

"What if Maddie doesn't agree, then?" Zack asked in a frustrated tone.

"Do you want to polish the floors of the entire ship, instead?" Mr. Moseby suggested.

"Oh, dude! Don't make this worse." Cody commanded to Zack. "We'll do it Mr. Moseby."

"Very well then," Mr. Moseby walked off.

"Thanks a lot, McNerdy," Zack said sarcastically.

"Just be happy I don't have a beaker to smack your brainless head with," Cody replied.

* * *

**A/N: _I had this story idea in my head for a couple of months now. So, I decided to write this fanfic story and also to test my writing skills. Hope you guy liked it so far. Please review. Any comments and suggestions for improvements would be much appreciated._**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life on Deck and its characters.

**xxx  
Mae :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Friend Invite

**If I Give You My Heart**

Chapter 2: Friend Invite

* * *

"**T**hat will be $1.45, please," Cody said while handing out a vanilla smoothie to a customer. He was wearing a complimentary Tipton apron and a small towel resting on his shoulder.

After the twins agreed to be the temporary workers, they compromised the work shift patterns between them. And since it was currently their semester break, Zack will be working at 10am to 2pm, and then Cody will take over until 6pm. Mr. Moseby was kind enough to give them reasonable amount of breaks. The twins were just hoping for Maddie to come before the break ends.

"Moseby!" London skipped her way to the check-in desk.

"Yes, London?" Mr. Moseby asked, but not tearing his eyes off the computer.

"Did you call Maddie yet?"

"She's not home yet, I'm afraid," he said, "Her mother said she will call me back in a few minutes."

After that, Mr. Moseby's phone started ringing, "That must be her, then." He picked up the phone.

"Marion Moseby," he answered.

"_Hi, Mr. Moseby!_" Maddie greeted, "_It's Maddie_."

"Maddie!" Mr. Moseby cheered. London then walked behind the desk and pressed her ear on the phone, attempting to listen.

"Hi, Maddie!" she greeted.

"_Hi, London!_" Maddie giggled, "_How are you?_"

"Well! The shoe submarine that follows the ship," London started, "…hit a giant rock underwater."

"London, move over!" Mr. Moseby said, "I am trying to tell Maddie something, remember?"

"_Oh, yeah! What's it about? My mom said it was pretty important_."

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favour," Moseby started.

"_What kind?_"

"I know it's a bit sudden, but we need you here right away."

"_Why, what's wrong?_" she asked in concern.

"The girl working in the juice bar quit -"

"_Twin incident?_" Maddie guessed. She knew those two so well that the only reason why Tipton employees quit was either leaving for a better job or from the "Twin Incident" - which had a higher rating.

"Yes," Moseby replied, "Anyway, we would be grateful for you to be here with us again."

"_Are you asking me to work at the bar?_"

"Yes, Maddie," Moseby said, "You are our only hope we have at the moment. And I know you will be good at this job. Just like when you worked at the hotel."

"Wow, I'm very flattered," she replied, "I would love to be with everyone again."

"Did she say 'yes'?" London asked.

Mr. Moseby held out his palm, "So, what do you say?"

"_I can't,_" Maddie said, "_I'm so sorry, Mr. Moseby. I really want to, but I have school. I can't leave that._"

Mr Moseby tried to negotiate, "I understand you would say that, but… I am willing to offer you a free suite and a higher payment than you had at the Tipton Hotel. And do not worry about school. You are more than welcome to study at Seven Seas High."

"_Wow, I really do appreciate everything, but I still can't go,_" she repeated. "_My family is here. I'm so sorry._"

Moseby sighed in disappointment, "Oh, it's alright. I fully understand. I just thought - well, actually, this was all Bailey's idea."

"_Well, tell her, thanks for the recommendation,_" Maddie said.

"Very well, then. We hope to see you again sometime."

"_You too, Mr. Moseby. And good luck finding a replacement._"

"Well, thank you. Take care."

"_And you. Goodbye!_"

Right after Moseby ended the call, he and London went to the sky deck to pass the news to the twins. It was four in the afternoon and Cody was having his break. Him, Zack and Bailey were sitting on the beach beds, sipping their individual smoothies which were Cody's treat.

Moseby stood in front of them, "Oh, good, you all are here."

"What's up, Mr. Moseby?" Zack lifted off his shades.

"Did you call Maddie, yet?" Bailey asked.

"Evidently, I did," Moseby said. The twins' faces lit up.

"Well, what did she say?" Cody said. "Is she coming over?"

"No, unfortunately," Moseby replied in a monotone.

The twins' faces dropped and so did Bailey's. Moseby explained his conversation with Maddie, and the twins looked rather disappointed. Maddie was their only hope. They didn't want to spend their semester break cleaning tables and serving juices.

"Oh, man!" Zack complained.

"Tell me about it," Cody added, "This stinks!"

"What about when our break's over?" Zack demanded. "Do we still have to work?"

**-x-**

Endless cheering and screaming could be heard from the Fitzpatrick's apartment across Fenway Park. Maddie was sitting on the window sill, finishing a bag of peanuts whilst watching the junior baseball championship game.

"Maddie, sweetheart," Mrs. Fitzpatrick peered in her bedroom, "I've got a mail for you."

Maddie stoop up, "Thanks, mom," she then eyed her mother up and down, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Listen, honey. Do you think you can watch Liam for the night - "

"Woah, what?" Maddie snapped back. She hated that _booger-of-a-brother_ of hers ever since he was born. It was his fault why she had to celebrate her sixteenth birthday at the Goose Lodge with a bunch of old people.

"Watch him?!" Maddie exclaimed, "He's 12!"

"I know, honey, but you know your brother. Plus it's my friends' wedding anniversary and your father is gonna be home late," her mother pleaded.

Maddie frowned, "Oh, alright. Just please ask him to behave."

"I will," she gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving, "Thank you, honey."

Maddie gave a low groan, and then went back at the window.

"Hey, Sal! Send another bag, will you?" she yelled at the peanut guy. In a blink, another bag of peanuts was thrown to her window as she caught it in her arms. "Thanks!"

She sat on her bed and looked at the envelope.

_Mr. Wilfred Tipton  
__Tipton Hotel  
__Boulevard Jourdan,  
__75014  
__Paris, France_

_Well, this is… weird_, she thought. Why would Mr. Tipton send her letter? She quickly tore the top edge of the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Ms. Madeline Fitzpatrick  
__9 Yawkey Way,  
__Boston MA, 02117  
__USA_

_Dear Maddie,_

_On behalf of the Tipton Staff from the SS Tipton, I would be much grateful for you to work there. I am aware that Moseby had already spoken to you on the phone a few days ago and informed me about your situation. However, perhaps I can persuade you._

_I am willing to offer you a full scholarship at Seven Seas High as to your parents have nothing to concern about. I think that your excellent academic skills will not dissipate my funds. In addition, I will arrange future holidays for you to come and visit your family anytime that is required. Furthermore, a suite for you will be organized as long as you keep the job in a good standard._

_Your loyalty and hard work was appreciated by your co-workers and by myself since you had joined the hotel. I am as well very pleased with the kindness and support you had given to my daughter. _

_I am hoping that you will consider taking this job. Mr. Moseby will appreciate to hear from you as soon as possible._

_Yours faithfully,  
__Mr. Tipton_

* * *

**A/N****: _R&R. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Keep posting those feedbacks. _**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Suite Life on Deck and its characters.**

**xxx  
Mae :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

**If I Give You My Heart**

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

* * *

"**O**h, honey, we're really going to miss you," Mrs. Fitzpatrick said as she zipped one of Maddie's suitcases.

"Mom. I'll call you everyday if that's what you want," Maddie said.

She was so psyche to see everyone again. Although, it had been only three months since her last visit. That time was one heck of an adventure, though; attempting to escape from the power of an eight year old prince. Talk about 'ironic'. But, she did enjoy it. Plus, she really missed everyone: London, Mr Moseby and the twins, and meeting Bailey was a delight for her. She was very sweet and helped her a lot.

Mr. Fitzpatrick placed all Maddie's suitcases in cab's trunk. He slammed the trunk's lid and joined his family who were giving Maddie their individual hugs and 'I'll miss you's.

"Take care, Maddie," said Liam and gave her sister a hug. Maddie returned the hug and smiled. She couldn't believe that her annoying little brother had a tiny piece of sensitivity left with him.

She said 'goodbye' for one last time and stepped inside the cab. She waved to her family then the driver took off.

Maddie woke up the next day, actually afternoon; feeling extremely tired as beams of sunlight penetrated several portholes, dispersing into the room. She rubbed her eyes and let out a wide yawn before fluttering her eyes open. She found herself lying on a bed covered with Egyptian bed sheets. Her eyes searched around. The room was in a light shade of blue. She made it! She was finally here.

Her suitcases were still on the floor. She was so tired to change and unpack last night after her 12 hour trip.

She got up and took a long warm bath whilst listening to a soothing music coming from her iPod speakers. Once she got dressed, - a simple light blue summer dress cut above her knees - she decided to unpack her stuff. Boy, the closet was so much bigger than hers at home.

"What's up, fellas?"

Zack strolled over the juice bar where Cody and Woody were having a chat. He was wearing a dark green plaid polo shirt and a pair of baggy jeans shorts.

"Wow, Zack. You smell like your brother," Woody sniffed.

"It's called soap and perfume," said Cody, "You better get used to it since Maddie is staying here."

"Maddie, huh? Is she hot?" Woody asked.

"Hey, don't get any ideas, my friend," Zack snapped, "She off limits."

"Yeah, right. Like she would date a 15 year old kid who barely uses cleansing products," Cody pointed out whilst cleaning the glasses.

"Oh, I'll take that bet. Now that my woman is back, it's time to turn on the charm…" Zack smoothly twirled himself around and made his "trying to impress a woman" impersonation, "… oh - Zack," he finished off with a nod and a suave smile.

Cody shook his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, that'll work."

Just then, Bailey and London joined the group.

"Hey, guys! Is Maddie here yet?" Bailey asked.

"Nope, haven't seen her, yet. Mr. Moseby said she might still be sleeping," Cody replied.

"Y'know what? This is so unfair!" London exclaimed, "Why does Maddie get to have her own room?"

"Because you're father said so?" Bailey said.

"We could switch rooms!" London gasped, "She can stay with you. You know? Like poor girls have to stick together."

"As much as I want to, _believe_ me; you're father will not stand for this."

London rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey guys!"

"MADDIE!"

The group rushed towards her.

"Switch rooms with me!" London demanded after giving Maddie a hug.

"What?"

"I'll give you five diamond necklaces."

"London, let it go." Bailey said, "You can't just bribe someone to get what you want."

"Yes, I can! I used to bribe Maddie all the time."

"Okay, guys. What a great way to welcome me here."

"Sorry." Bailey said, "But hey, welcome back again," she hugged her.

"Thanks." Maddie giggled then turned to Cody, "I can't say how much I'm gonna miss you in that uniform."

"Not for long." Cody hugged her, "And, hey, I don't believe you've met my roommate. This is Woody."

"Woody? What a unique name." Maddie held out her hand.

"Whoa…" was all he can say then shook her hand. He shot her a grin.

"Okay… nice to meet you too," she awkwardly laughed then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around.

And there stood Zack, grinning with his arms wide open, "Hey, Princess!"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, come here _Sweet Thang_!" She enveloped him with a warm hug. Few seconds later, she was about to pull away but he kept his arms wrapped around her. "Zack?"

"Hmm…"

"You can let go now."

"Oh right!" he said, finally letting go of her.

"Well, hey, how about we all go to a movie tonight?" Cody suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"And maybe have dinner after that?" Zack added.

"Awesome!"

**-x-**

Days had past and Maddie immediately started working at the juice bar. She was doing pretty well, but still a little homesick. During her spare time, she and the girls would just spend the whole afternoon lying on the beach beds, sipping smoothies and having a tan.

**-x-**

The SS Tipton set sailed on the coast of Florida. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon, and the sky deck was filled with people in their summer clothes. Maddie was busy working at the juice bar with London sitting on one of the stools, filing her nails. From time to time, people with name tags hanging on their neck would pass by them. _Weird…_ she thought.

"Hey, Maddie! London."

"Hey, Bailey what's up?" asked Maddie whilst wiping the bar table.

"Did you know that they're having a college convention thingy going on around here?"

"Really? Well, I guess that explains those people with name tags."

"Y'know, I don't get Moseby sometimes." London set her nail file down, "I mean… Why does he like having a bunch of nerdy looking geeks around?"

Bailey sat down, "Huh. Didn't you date a "_geek_" back at the Tipton Hotel?"

Maddie stopped wiping the table; her face had a sense of worry.

London gasped in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah, that's what you said."

London shrugged as if she didn't remember. Typical of her, though.

"Maddie, can I get a bottle of water?" asked Bailey. However, Maddie remained motionless.

Bailey snapped her fingers at her, "Maddie!"

"Huh," she flinched like she just had recovered after being hypnotized, "What?"

"Are you okay? You had this weird look on your face."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she said. "I just… need to find where the water is. Hold on a sec." She ducked down, searching in the cupboards underneath the table.

A guy's voice was heard. "Yo, Trevor! Over here, man!"

_Trevor? You've gotta be kidding me._

Maddie shot her head up in shock and quickly emerged from underneath the table. She looked around until her eyes caught a glimpse of a particular, yet familiar guy.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He kept flipping his brown tousled hair as he continued to walk which she found very attractive.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was looking at him intently - so intently that she was unable to hear Bailey and London asking her if she was alright.

It was _him_.

She never thought she'd ever see _him_ again - the Establishment Puppet she met two years ago.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you guys liked it. We are getting there. Although, I think I need to work on my description writing, don't you think? And thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Keep posting them, okay? :P_**

**_xxx  
Mae :D_**


	4. Chapter 4: How We Ended

**If I Give You My Heart**

Chapter 4: How We Ended

* * *

"**M**ADDIE!"

Bailey was now shaking Maddie's shoulders and still got no response from her. All of the sudden, London lightly smacked Maddie's head.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!"

"You were _staring_ into space!" London stated.

Maddie rubbed her head, "That seriously hurts, you know!"

"Actually, you were staring at… that guy," Bailey said, pointing.

London's eyes followed where Bailey's finger is pointing. She quickly recognized the guy and gasped, "Oh my God! Isn't that the merit scholar who kissed you?" she asked, turning to Maddie.

"Yeah…"

"You mean the guy who I was on a date with at the art museum?" London recalled.

"Okay, what?!" Bailey was now confused. "Did you both date him?"

"His name is Trevor," Maddie sighed, "He was the "geek" who asked London out back at the hotel. He was there because of a Merit Scholar Conference. They went out on a date at the museum and I helped London to "survive" on that date but it didn't work out."

"Okay…" Bailey trailed off, "How did you end up kissing him?"

"He caught me coaching London."

"Then, they were arguing about something - with big words and they just kissed!" London explained.

Bailey turned to Maddie, "So, you dated him too?"

Maddie sighed, "Just for a week." She continued to wipe the bar table, "But then he had to leave."

**-x-**

"_It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" _

_Maddie and Trevor were walking hand in hand around Liberty Park near the Tipton Hotel. It was around 8 in the evening and there were only few people around - mostly couples. The park was lighted with the bright full moon and shimmering stars, spread across the night sky. _

"_Yeah, I know," smiled Trevor as he gazed up the sky, "It's hard to believe to see so many stars at night in a city."_

_They stopped at an open meadow and sat down. It had a pretty amazing view of a wide garden. And most of all, they were the only people around._

_Maddie rubbed her arms, keeping herself warm as a small breeze encircled the meadow. As the perfect gentleman, Trevor took the initiative to take off his jacket and wrapped it around Maddie's shoulders. She gave him a warm smile, "Thank you."_

_He smiled back. There was an awkward silence between them; Maddie decided to speak._

"_So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" _

"_9 in the morning."_

_There was another silence._

"_I'm really gonna miss you," sighed Maddie, looking at Trevor with her watery brown orbs, "I wish you didn't have to leave."_

_He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Me too," he said, meeting his eyes with her. "I really had _so _much fun with you this week." He paused, "Aside from the conference and the lectures."_

"_Will you ever come and visit again?"_

"_I have no idea," he replied, "I mean, Florida to New York… is pretty far away."_

"_I guess." She looked down. She was trying to hide the fact that she was about cry by sighing. Trevor placed an arm around Maddie's shoulder and moved closer to her. He gently lifted her chin up; a single tear managed to escape her eyes. She gazed in his blue pools, "We will see each other again, right?"_

"_Someday… maybe," sighed Trevor whilst wiping her tears. "But I can't make any promises. I don't want you getting your hopes up and mine for nothing."_

_Maddie nodded and didn't dare to say a word. She couldn't understand why she was incredibly sad about Trevor leaving. They've only been going out for a week - and boy, it was a _lovely_ whole week. He took her at the hotel restaurant on their first official date. Three days ago, they spent the afternoon at this park where he made her a lovely picnic. You can't really call it a 'date' when Zack and Cody are there. They were in their skateboards and Trevor insisted on joining them; he was amazing! He was like Tony Hawk - only better looking. He and the twins tried to teach Maddie; However, it got nowhere. Trevor also got her a pass to hear his speech in the conference which she obviously went to. Although, they made a "no commitment pact" between them, they made it seem like they were in a real, serious relationship. _

**-x-**

Bailey snapped her fingers at her, "Maddie!"

She flinched, "Yeah?"

"You seem to really like this guy," said Bailey.

"Not just _like_." She shook her head. She then stepped outside the bar, carrying a tray with glasses of smoothies. Bailey and London looked at each other with wide eyes. They followed her.

"You _love_ him?" asked London.

Maddie gave a slight nod whilst handing out the drinks.

"Oh my, God, that sucks!" Bailey exclaimed, "You guys love each other then, he left you?!"

"He had to. He has school. That's why we made this "no commitment pact"," explained Maddie, "And by the way, I did love him. What I didn't know is that if he felt the same way."

"Well, why didn't you tell him?" asked London.

"What's the point? He had to leave, anyway. I didn't wanna make the situation more complicated."

"Well, do you still love him?"

Maddie shook her head, "I don't know."

"Go and talk to him," Bailey suggested.

She gave her a look, "Excuse me?"

"Come on, talk to him."

"Look, I am not talking to him! Besides, it's been over two years now, I bet he can't even remember my name."

Maddie started walking toward the juice bar. She was so busy arranging the drinks on the tray that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"What the -"

She spilled the drinks all over the guy's shirt. "Oh my God!" she shrieked, "Oh God, I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to -" She looked up at the guy, mesmerized. He had the same look as her.

"Um…" Maddie trailed off, "I'm really, _really_, sorry." She started picking up the tray and the glasses. Luckily, they were made of plastic.

"That's fine." He tried drying his shirt up. "Just try to be more careful, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, standing up. "Um, let me get you a towel."

She hurried back at the juice bar and set the tray in the sink. She was right. He'd forgotten about her. But she obviously hadn't.

He followed her at the bar and sat on one of the stools. She handed him a white towel. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He started wiping off his shirt, "Say, you look kind of familiar. Have we met before?"

She looked at him and sighed, "_'I'm the one who's been talking about you all day and I can't listen to your drivel for one second.'_"

He gave her a confused look.

And then it hit him.

**-x-**

"_Pay no attention to the woman behind the wall," said London._

"_Who are you and why are you insulting me?" asked Trevor._

_Maddie scoffed, "I'm London's brain!"_

_London nodded._

"_I'm the one who's been talking about you all day and I can't listen to your drivel for one second!"_

**-x-**

"Maddie?"

"Hi Trevor."

* * *

_**A/N: YAY! Another chapter is done! And thank you so much for the reviews! I've got more than the previous one! Please keep them coming. I live for them. lol **_

_**Anyway, I've decided to post my favourite movie and TV show quotes at the end of each chapter. Just for fun. xD Feel free to read them and have a laugh.**_

_**Dr. Green:**__ How about I order everyone the Moroccan chicken?_

_**Phoebe:**__ Oh, I-I don't eat meat._

_**Dr. Green:**__ It's chicken._

_**Phoebe:**__ Yeah, I don't eat that either._

_**Dr. Green:**__ I don't understand you lesbians._

_From: __Friends - The One with the Striper_


	5. Chapter 5: Candlelight for Two

**If I Give You My Heart**

Chapter 5: Candlelight for Two

* * *

"**O**h my God," whispered Trevor, following with a smile.

"Surprised?" asked Maddie.

"Speechless, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, how are you?"

"Good," she said. "I moved here couple of weeks ago."

"What a small world. I thought I'll never see you again," he smiled. He was about to open his arms but then dropped it, "Hey, I'm gonna hug you but," he grabbed his shirt, "I'm a little wet, so – oh, what the hell; your fault, come over here." He opened up his arms again and Maddie hugged him across the counter. She couldn't help but giggle. Although they only went out for a week, she could sense that he was nervous.

They pulled away but their hands were still on place; out of nowhere, they were looking in each others eyes.

"So, um, anyway…" snapped Maddie.

Trevor let her go. "Yeah, um, listen. Do you – "

Two guys, both wearing name tags went towards them. One of them had brown eyes and had a long layered shaggy hair, fiercely placed his arm around Trevor's shoulders and messed with his hair.

"What's up, bro?" He then turned to Maddie, "He-hey, Ms Hottie –"

"Would you _please_, _just_, leave me alone?!" Maddie told him off, "I've already told you, I'm not interested!"

Trevor rolled his eyes at his player friend. "Um, guys, this is Maddie. Maddie these are my friends: Brad," he pointed at the shaggy-haired guy, "and that's Johnny."

"You're Maddie?" Curly-haired Johnny asked.

"This is Maddie? Your hot ex-girlfriend, Maddie?" Brad added. Maddie hid her blushing by looking down.

"Yeah…" said Trevor, awkwardly.

"The-reason-why-you-flunked-your-exam-for-the-very-first-time-Maddie? That Maddie?"

"What?" Maddie looked at Trevor.

"What?" said Trevor in a slight tone of anger, glaring at Brad.

"Okay, let's get you out of here!" Johnny dragged Brad away, "Later, man!"

Brad shouted back at Maddie, "Call me!"

Trevor looked at Maddie whilst laughing nervously. "Sorry about that." He then cleared his throat.

"You were saying before?"

"Oh yeah. Listen, would you… like to have dinner tonight? You know… if you're free?"

Maddie smiled, "Um, y-yeah. Sure, I would love that."

"Okay!" Trevor smiled back, nodding, "Great."

They kept smiling at each other.

Trevor clasped his hands together. "Well! I better go now," he said, standing up, "I'll uh, meet you at the restaurant at 7? Under my name?"

"Yeah," Maddie nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you then," he said quickly then left.

Maddie whispered to herself, "Yeah, see you then."

Bailey and London rushed over to Maddie, "Have you seen the way he looked at you?"

"Have you seen the way _you _looked at him?" London added, "C'mon woman! Talk!"

"It's not that a big a deal. So he invited me to dinner –"

"Oh my, God!" London interrupted then entered behind the counter, "He asked you on a date!"

Bailey followed, "Are you guys getting back together?"

"No!" cried Maddie, "It's just two friends… having dinner… catching up. That's it!"

"I think this need to be rephrased:" Bailey chuckled, "Have you seen the way he looked at _you_?! I mean, it's so obvious that's he still in love with you –"

"He was _never_ in love with me, okay?"

"Whatever. Come on." London grabbed Maddie's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Hello! Get you ready for your "dinner"," Bailey then coughed, "Date."

"It's not for another five hours!"

"Honey, we're gonna need to work on your hair," London grimaced then dragged her away.

**-x-**

Trevor entered the restaurant earlier than 7pm. He was greeted by a tall, dark Maître d' in a black suit, "Good evening, sir. How may I help you?" He stepped on the menu stand.

"Um, I have a reservation under Trevor Williams?"

"Hmm," he said as checked the listings. "Table for two?"

"Yes."

"Right this way, sir." He guided Trevor inside the humongous restaurant. Trevor couldn't help but said, "Wow," underneath his breath as he gazed around, hands in his pockets. It was seriously huge and very fancy; the dining area was as big as two typical McDonalds restaurant! Little did he know that there was a group of musicians playing at the corner.

The Maître d' pulled up his chair and he sat down. "May I interest you with some drinks?" he asked.

"Still water would be fine, thank you," Trevor said kindly and the Maître d' left.

He looked around again and noticed that the ceiling is filled with paintings of mythical creatures. For a fancy restaurant, he was surprised it was not lit by hundreds of chandeliers; just thousands of fluorescent lights.

**-x-**

A couple of minutes later, Trevor was interrupted by the Maître d's voice, "Sir, your company for this evening has arrived."

Trevor turned his head around to see Maddie beaming with her glossy lips at him. "Hi!" she said. She was wearing a black shirred strap V-neck dress that cut down just above her knees which really showed off her long, slender legs.

"Hi," said Trevor standing up, giving her a smile.

The Maître d' offered Maddie's chair and she sat down. "Here are the menus and I will be back in a few minutes."

Trevor and Maddie were smiling at each other across the table.

"You look really beautiful," Trevor complimented.

Maddie's cheeks went slightly red. "Thanks," she smiled. _Note to self: thank Zack tonight…_ she thought. "Do you mind if I ask… how long you are staying here – I mean, not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything. But, you know," she asked.

"A month," he chuckled, "Well, we're having a Vocational Lecture in London for a day next week."

"The Genealogy Lecture with James Quintinn?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Trevor said in surprise. "You know about that?"

"Yeah, I'm fascinated by his work! He said something about it in the news this weekend," Maddie said.

"Well, that's great," he paused. "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

Maddie gave him a confused look.

"I meant with my class," he assured.

"Really?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Okay!" smiled Maddie, "Great! I can't believe I'm gonna meet James Quintinn!"

Trevor chuckled as Maddie did a little clap.

**-x-**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?"

Trevor was bursting with laughter. Maddie was telling him about the time when they visited the Linchtenstamp Castle and how she almost got married.

"I'm serious! If it wasn't for Zack, I'm gonna be watching _"Stinky and the Bean"_ with my "husband" for the rest of my life!"

"Stinky and the what?"

"It's about a bean that stinks – oh I don't know!" Maddie replied.

Trevor chuckled. The waiter arrived with their bill.

"Here, let me pay for half of those –" Maddie said as she started digging in her purse.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Trevor exclaimed, "It's my treat!" He turned to the waiter. "Here you go. Keep the change," he smiled and the waiter left.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Maddie stood up.

Trevor followed and placed his jacket. "Maddie, I'm not gonna let you pay. I bet if you go on a date with another guy, he's not gonna let you pay either."

Maddie somewhat smiled when he said the word, _date_. "Well, I really had a great time tonight."

"Me too. We should do this again sometime."

"Absolutely," giggled Maddie.

"Hey Buddy!"

Trevor turned around to see Brad waving at him. His arm was around a girl's waist as they made their way towards them. Trevor cursed underneath his breath.

"What's up man?" Brad greeted, and then turned to Maddie with a smirk, "Hey…"

Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, guys; this is Angela," Brad referred to her date.

"Hey, I'm Trevor." He shook her hand. "And this is Maddie."

"Hi," said Maddie.

"So, you asked her out again, huh?" Brad asked Trevor, patting his back.

"What?" Trevor cried at Brad, "No!" He looked at Maddie who had an oblivious look. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Trevor suddenly asked Maddie. She just nodded and they started walking. He glared back at Brad who was laughing and making kissy faces.

They got out of restaurant and outside the deck.

"Wow," said Trevor.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't expect to see so many people here at," he checked his watch, "9:20pm"

"Yeah, very popular spot," said Maddie. "Hey, I know somewhere we can go. Come with me."

Trevor followed Maddie around as they passed the massive swimming pool in the center. _Seriously, how does this ship float?_ Trevor asked himself. After ten minutes of walking, Maddie guided Trevor inside a very small cabin with only a round stairs inside leading up to a balcony.

"Are we allowed up here?" asked Trevor as took another step.

"Well, I am."

"What?"

Maddie giggled, "Relax, Trevor, you're fine. As long you are with a staff."

They have reached the balcony; so small but perfect view of the ship below and the night sky. A light breeze of air blew Maddie's hair behind.

"Wow!" Trevor breathed, "Really took the tiredness out of me!"

"Yeah, it took about 5 days to tour the entire ship," said Maddie.

There was a minute of silence. Maddie was looking across the distance whilst Trevor was enjoying the view of the ship below.

"So, where are we?" asked Trevor, "I mean, what part of the ship is this?"

"I don't know actually," replied Maddie, "I guess one of the ship's crew stands up here as a look out."

"Oh," he then paused, "Listen, I'm so sorry about Brad today. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"A bit?" Maddie reminded him.

"Okay, a lot." Trevor chuckled, "But, he's an awesome guy. He just doesn't know how to control his "charm" energy around girls."

"Couldn't agree more."

Another silence took place between them. Trevor looked at Maddie who was gazing out. He suddenly felt awkward with her, but he couldn't explain why. He looked down again.

"Oh my God," he said.

"What?" Maddie looked at him.

"Oh my God, look," he pointed down. "There's a drunken man stumbling near the pool!" he chuckled.

"Where?"

"Over there," he pointed out again. "At the end of the pool."

Maddie leaned over. "I can't see it!"

"Here." Trevor stood behind her and pointed again. "'kay, you see where those rows of umbrellas, yeah?"

Maddie looked intently. "Uh-huh…"

"He's walking on – okay, now he trips over an inflatable dolphin," he said, still pointing and was now practically leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Oh my God, I see it!" cheered Maddie.

"Okay, I bet you he's gonna end up in the pool," said Trevor as the drunken man tried to get back to his feet.

Maddie and Trevor burst out laughing when the man finally got up, but slipped again, ending up soaking wet whilst holding onto the inflatable dolphin. He started cursing and splashing the water everywhere.

"Man! Priceless!" choked out Trevor, still laughing.

Maddie was calming herself down. She stepped back a little and bumped into Trevor.

"Sorry," she said, turning around, meeting Trevor's eyes. His back was against the wall now. This balcony was like for only 2-3 people. She never took her eyes off him and he had the same glint in his eyes as hers.

Trevor wanted to kiss Maddie.

That was that.

Unfortunately, he couldn't. They were just friends now; and keeping it that way. But he couldn't understand why his old feelings for her came rushing back. Little did he know that she was feeling the same way as well right now. But he couldn't resist. She was so close to him and each breath mixed with one another.

Face to face.

Blue met brown.

The guy slowly leaned in...

... and the girl closed her eyes.

We all know what was going to happen next, right?

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, it's been ages. I felt really bad for not updating. :( So I made this chapter longer. Hope you guys like it. BTW: James Quintinn is not a real genealogist. I made him up. lol xD Please review; they are always appreciated. **_

_**(Mike as) Mark**__: [__the girls are mercilessly trying to seduce him__] Listen, girls. If you don't respect yourself, how do you expect others to respect you?_

_**Nicole**__: Don't respect me._

_**Jaime**__: No! Don't respect _me_._

_**Samantha**__: You don't even have to remember my name!_

_**Nicole**__: [__In shock__] Okay, wow._

_**J**__**aime**__: Yeah, that's like, _really_ slutty._

_From: __17 Again_


	6. Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

**If I Give You My Heart**

Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

**T**revor walked around the sky deck, glancing at the view of the passengers eating their breakfast. He looked around, searching for someone. He spotted London with a girl at the juice bar.

"How long have we been reading?" London asked as she shut the textbook close.

"In 15 seconds, it'll be 8 minutes," said Bailey, completely focused on her book.

"London?"

She turned her head around to face him. "Hi?" she said, unsurely.

"It's me. Trevor," he recalled, "From the Tipton Hotel?"

London looked clueless as Bailey rolled her eyes and whispered, "You dated him, remember?"

"Ohh! You're the merit _sco-lar_, right?"

"Yeah." Trevor forced a smiled. "Listen, have you seen Maddie, anywhere?"

"It's her day off today," said Bailey; she then held out her hand. "I'm Bailey. Maddie's friend."

He shook her hand. "I'm Trevor. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. But, we can give her your message if you want to," suggested Bailey.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to her about yesterday night." Trevor's voice suddenly sounded low. "I don't know if she told anything about it –"

"That you dated her two years ago? Yeah, she did," said Bailey.

"Oh." was the only thing he could say.

"So how did it go yesterday?"

Trevor sat on one of the stools. "Well, dinner was great. We had a lovely talk. It was so great seeing her again!" He paused, "Well, until…"

**-x-**

_The breezy calm air continued to arise as Maddie and Trevor continue to kiss underneath the night sky. It started as a soft brush against each others lips, but as soon as her slender arms ventured around his neck, the kiss turned out as a make out session, yet full of lust and passion. His own arms found her waist and held her closer against his own body._

_This was not supposed to happen. They both knew that. But the feeling of being in each other's arms again was the only thing that mattered to them. It took a while for them to pull away; both in desperate need for oxygen._

_Trevor looked at Maddie as she slowly dropped her arms from his neck. She gave a throaty groan before saying, "I gotta go." leaving Trevor completely astonished. He gazed down at her from the balcony. She was running away and he could assume she was wiping her tears._

**-x-**

"Wow," breathed Bailey, "Definitely didn't see that coming."

"So are you dating again?" asked London.

"Did you not hear the story?" said Bailey

Trevor sighed, "How mad do you think she is?"

"Hey! Trevor!"

Zack and Cody rushed towards him.

"Hey!"

"Oh man! We haven't seen you in like, 2 years!" said Cody. "How are you buddy?" Zack added then gave him a man-hug.

"I've been pretty good," smiled Trevor, "How have you guys been?"

"Still the same, to be honest," said Cody, "Good grades." he pointed to himself. "Underachiever." He pointed at Zack and Trevor chuckles.

"Excuse me." Zack pushed Cody aside. "Well, I'm still a babe magnet and Cody here is well… nowhere near that."

"Hey!"

"Guys, don't start." Trevor said, "Anyway, have you seen Maddie, by any chance?"

"Uh, no we don't," said Cody, "I heard you guys went to dinner last night. How did that go?"

"Um… I-I really wanted to talk to her about it." Trevor got uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys! Why don't you bring Trevor at the skate park for a while?" Bailey suggested.

"Woah! There's a skate park here?" Trevor said, amused.

"Oh yeah! Just down beside our school," said Cody.

"It's bigger than the one at Liberty Park," Zack added.

"Awesome!"

"We'll tell Maddie, if we see her," said Bailey.

"Thanks, Bailey."

-x-

Hours later, Trevor and the twins were still at the skate park, having a great time. There were about over 20 people there, including girls who were learning. Trevor was doing famous 360 spin Freestyle trick for about fifteen minutes now as almost everyone watched him in full amazement.

"OH MY GOD!"

As Trevor reached the top in an upside down position, he suddenly loses his balance and fell down on his shoulder. The crowd gathered around him, murmuring, "Is he okay?" and yelling, "Help!"

"Excuse me!

"Let me through! Excuse me please!"

Maddie forcedly pushed her way in the crowd. It took her a while to see Trevor lying on the ground, in pain, as Zack and Cody were talking to him. She knelt down beside him. "Trevor, are you alright?" she asked, very worried.

"Y-yeah," he replied, groggily. Maddie help the twins to stand Trevor up. "No worries, everyone! We'll just take him to the nurse!" said Zack as the crowd parted for them to leave.

"Oww, ow, oww!" Trevor howled in pain.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Zack.

"My ankle."

"Guys, my room is just a minute away. I think I'll just take Trevor to my room, rather than to the nurse," said Maddie.

"Are you sure?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I have some stuff there that will help."

"Okay. But we'll escort you to you room."

-x-

"Wow, you're way better than the nurse from our college," said Trevor as Maddie wrapped the bandage around his ankle. This was the first time that one of them talked since the twins left the room.

Maddie stood up to pack up the first aid kit. "Yeah, well. If you had your grandparents and your annoying little brother living in the same house together, you'll get years of practise."

Trevor cringed. "Lovely."

"So Bailey said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh right." He paused, "I think you can guess where this is going."

She looked at him.

"Look, I don't know how you feel last night, and I'm really sorry for whatever I did –"

"No. No." She sighed, "Clearly I wasn't thinking. I… didn't even know why I ran away."

"I understand."

"Well, we're gonna have to be careful," she said and sat next to him. "I mean, we can't be in _that_ place again. Right?" Trevor just looked at her, and then quickly nodded. "Right."

"You're going away in 3 weeks. I'm staying put here." Maddie tried to smile, and then sighed, "Just like last time."

Trevor nodded again, "I know." Maddie looked down and started kicking her feet. Trevor looked at her and laughed quietly.

"What?"

"Don't tell me that I'm gonna spend the rest of my time here, being awkward around you."

Maddie smiled, "Of course not."

"We're still on going to London, right?"

"Definitely," she giggled.

He opened up his arms. "Friendly hug?" Maddie rolled her eyes and hugged him anyway. She gave a low sigh and closed her eyes.

-x-

"That was awesome!" Maddie said, as she smiled at Trevor. They were walking across a well lit corridor with Cody and Bailey. They've just got out the conference room after listening to James Quintinn's lecture. "Thank you so much for bringing me with you!" Trevor chuckled, "No problem. So did you two enjoy it?"

"Yeah!" Cody and Bailey said, simultaneously. "Man, I can't believe I met James Quintinn!" Cody added.

"Hey Trevor!" Brad came along with his _new_ girlfriend. "You have got to come with us! There's an awesome arcade room downstairs!"

"Oh, um, I think I'll pass, man. We're actually gonna walk around. Do some sight seeing," said Trevor.

"Oh, come on, man. Don't be such a girl – "

"Excuse me?"

"I _meant_ there's a _really_ _huge_ game room downstairs! That's even more awesome!"

"No thanks man. Who knows when I'll ever come back here?"

"Alright. You know, you've been acting weird since we board that ship." Brad left, leaving the other three astonished.

"Sorry about that," said Trevor, "So where do you guys wanna go?"

"Wait. Where are Zack and London?" asked Maddie?

Cody guessed, "Zack's probably trying to enter the restaurant and London might be in that huge shop just next to this building."

After London and Zack has been found – and Cody was right - the six teens spent the next 4 hours walking around the street s of London. They've been to the Buckingham Palace, Victoria and Albert Museum, went shopping around the Piccadilly Centre. After having lunch at the Launceston Place, they were now waiting in the queue to ride the London Eye.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late chapter! :( On top of that, it is boring! Well, you'll be glad to know that school's over for me. But I am having a writer's block for this story at the moment, so please bear with me. Anyways, please still review. I know it's been ages but it doesn't take that long to write something :)**_

_**Jackson**__: Ya know what the best part about having you as a sister is?_

_**Miley**__: No, what?_

_**Jackson**__: I was hoping you could tell me, 'cause I got nothing!_

_**Miley**__: So what? You had to drive me here, just be happy we finally got you a chair where your feet touch the ground!_

_From:__ Hannah Montana: Don't Go Breaking My Tooth_


	7. Chapter 7: Sonnet of a Hidden Confession

**If I Give You My Heart**

Chapter 7: Sonnet of a Hidden Confession

* * *

_**R**ing. Ring._

"Hey, mom!" Maddie answered into the phone. "What's up?"

"_Oh, I just wanted to hear how you were. So what you doin'?"_

"Just hanging out by the pool. And guess what, we went to London last week!" she squealed.

"_That's wonderful, honey,"_ said Mrs Fitzpatrick, _"Was it a school trip?"_

"Actually, one of my friends took us there."

"_Oh, London."_

"It's Trevor, mom. They had a lecture there."

"_Just the two of you?"_ There was a slight hint in her voice.

"Mom! Cody and Bailey went with us!"

Her mom giggled, _"Ohh… okay then. I gotta go, honey. I'm taking Liam to the dentist."_

"I'm not gonna be surprised coming back there seeing Liam without any teeth left." She rolled her eyes and her mom laughed, "_Bye honey! Take care always!"_

"Likewise! Bye!"

Maddie slumped on the beach bed and took some papers beside her. She got a pen and started playing with it. She read the words on the paper, "If I give you my heart, please don't tear it apart, 'cause this heart is for you." She sighed and started singing, "_And if I say how I feel, and you know that is real, all I am is for you_ –

"So, you write songs too, huh?"

She turned around and saw a smiling Trevor, standing behind her. "Aren't you suppose to be in a lecture right now?" she asked.

"Who could blame a teacher with such fast lips?" he chuckled and sat next to her. She giggled then an awkward moment took place.

"So you're more than just… singing," he started.

"It's my very first one and it's not that… good."

"Don't judge it first by one person's opinion," he said and she smiled. "Could you play it?"

"It's – uh – not finished yet," she said. Trevor took the sheets from her hands. There were three of them. "So, you're trying to write a 7 minute song?"

She grabbed the sheets back, "Trust me, you don't wanna hear it." He grabbed it again and smiled, "Try me."

"But there are no instruments here," she argued, "at least it will not sound worse."

"Yeah, nice try." He took her hand and pulled her up. "Come with me."

**-x-**

"How do you know this place?"

Maddie found herself standing inside their massive school theatre. It was completely empty. It was very dark and only one vivid light was shining; on the stage where a white shiny grand piano was standing there. On the side stage, a line of instruments were lying there.

"One of the ship's crew gave us a tour. I have a good memory when it comes to directions," Trevor said cheekily.

"I can tell."

They made their way up the stage. "Okay! Grab that guitar and play!" Trevor instructed.

"I think I'll just go with the piano." She sat on the seat.

"You play the piano?" he asked in surprised, "I thought you only play the guitar." He sat next to her.

She placed her music sheets on the stand in front of her. "Would I say what I just said if I don't?"

"You caught me. Now play."

Maddie silently breathe out before placing her fingers in position. "Okay, here goes," she said before hitting the first keys. Trevor watched in amazement as her hands danced harmonically upon the keys which made a calm and soothing melody.

_From the day we met  
__I knew that we were meant  
__You're the reason I'm here_

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_And when you said hello  
__Don't wanna let you go  
__Yet we were strangers in love  
__  
__Being with you  
__Feels like forever after  
__For all we know  
__Time will keep us together  
__Sometimes dreams do come true_

It was amazing so far, he thought; the rhythm, the harmony, the melody and the lyrics. And he was so sure that the rest would be perfect.

_If I give you my heart  
__Please don't tear it apart  
_'_Cause this heart is for you  
__And if I say how I feel  
__And you know that it's real  
__All I am is for you_

_But if I give you my heart  
__If I give you my heart  
__Please be good to me_

She was good for a first timer. But that was the thing he really liked about her. She can really make someone feel amazed.

_All the stars_, Trevor joined in, "are bright" and he gestured her to continue playing. He took the sheet for him and Maddie to see so he can read it.

All the signs are right  
And it's a magical thing

They smiled at each other. She never heard him sing since they went to the Sing-All-You-Can charity party at the Tipton hotel, two years ago. He had a very enticing voice and she thought he got better.

I know I can't be wrong  
The feeling's just too strong  
You make me feel so alive  
Being with you  
Feels like (_forever after_) [-***duet**]  
For all we know  
Time will (_keep us together_)  
Sometimes dreams do come true

_If I give you my heart  
__Please don't tear it apart  
_'_Cause this heart is for you  
_And if I say how I feel  
And you know that it's real  
All I am is for you

_But if I give you my heart  
_If I give you my heart  
_(Please be good to me)_

Their voices blended perfectly. It was very surreal yet beautiful. They haven't sang together before and this song was meant to be a solo, but she never thought it would sound good as a duet, especially with Trevor. He was singing as if he had heard this before.

_Someone for my song _(someone for a song)  
Someone to belong  
_Someone to share my dreams to  
__Someone like you_

Maddie sang that high note and no doubt for Trevor, she nailed it. He always thought that she had an angelic voice… and she still got it.

_If I give you my heart  
__Please don't tear it apart  
__('Cause this heart is for you)_

And if I say how I feel  
And you know that it's real  
_(All I am is for you)_

_But if I give you my heart  
_If I give you my heart  
_(Please be good to me)_

He watched her delicate fingers hitting the last keys. She breathed out before a small smile formed on her lips. "Wow," he said, completely amazed. He only have heard her sing but never played the piano _and_ sing. "It's… beautiful," he added.

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding? This might – matter of fact, this _will_ give you a record deal!" he said

"Thanks," she giggled as she picked up her music sheets. "I see you're still working on your singing."

He blushed a little. "Yeah, well, I get bored in the shower, so…"

She giggled again.

"By any chance, did you write this for someone?" he asked her and she froze. "It does sound like it. I mean, your song sort of painted a picture for me. It must have mean something special to you."

"Yeah, It-it does," she replied. He just nodded and remained silent. For some reason, he didn't know what to say to her now.

"You," she added.

"I'm sorry?"

She whispered, "I wrote this for you." She glanced at him with a slight embarrassed look. "Actually… it's for us." She looked down

"Oh…" was all he could say. "Um, thank you." He felt awkward and randomly hugged her. He could feel her still holding on her music sheets as her arms were not wrapped around him. He didn't let go of her for a while but she didn't mind. He was thinking of something decent to say to her, thinking hopefully that she was doing the same.

"I'm still in love you with you, Trevor," she whispered.

He was taken a back and slowly pulled away. "What?" he asked her.

"I still love you," she repeated, looking down. He remained speechless for seconds. "Still?"

"Yes."

He started to feel uncomfortable. "Since when?"

She still didn't dare to look at him. "Since we kissed at the art gallery."

"That long?" his voice rose slightly. "How come you never told me?"

She remained silent.

"Maddie?"

"Because!" She shot her head up and tears were trickling down her face. "Freaking you out was the last thing I wanted to happen!" Her voice started to rise in a tearful way. "So, what if I told you, huh? Would you stay? Of course not! But even if you wanted to, I would still let you go because that was the right thing to do! We didn't have any other choice and I didn't want to make it more complic –

"Ok, ok." He hugged her tightly as she sobbed on his chest. "Shh, It's ok," he comforted. She finally wrapped her arms around him as he rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. He was so surprised by the tone of her voice. There was so much emotion from those words she just said; and the song they just sang together spoke clearly to him. He remembered the kiss they had at the balcony. It felt so right.

He could feel her tears moistening his shirt. She calmed down slightly and she was now sniffling from time to time. He was still stunned and didn't know what to say.

"I tried so hard to forget you," she finally broke the silence. He slowly pulled away but kept his hands holding her arms. He lifted her chin up and saw more tears welling up in her brown orbs.

"Maddie, I don't know what to say," he started, "I was just shocked, you know. I didn't know." A sigh followed. "It's just that I've… been wanting to tell you that… that I love you too."

_Did he just say that?_ she thought. She was now looking at him directly.

He touched her face and wiped her tears with his finger. "I heard what you said last week. There's no way that we can be together. Especially now." Hearing those words felt like a massive stone clouting both of their hearts. "It's harder this time."

"I just wanna be with you. I don't care if you're leaving again," she said just above a whisper.

"Maddie, I wanna be with you too. I love you." He tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "But don't you think that's gonna make it harder for both of us?"

"Trevor, it can't be anymore harder than this." She looked away, letting more tears escape from her puffy red eyes.

Once again, he didn't know what to say. He watched her as she picked up her stuff and made her way down the stage. He could hear her silently crying. Her song entered his mind again.

_And if I say how I feel,  
__And you know that it's real  
__All I am is for you_

This song, without a doubt, described what they were going through right now. This was the picture that entered Trevor's mind. He was hurt. Not by her; but by the fact of how injustice life is, that no matter how much they try, he and Maddie can't be together.

Maddie made her way across the empty seats of the theatre. She was crushed. She felt weak. She never realized how painful this kind of feeling would be. If she just kept her feelings inside, would it hurt less?

After a while, a pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed her by her arms. He spun her around and his hands placed on her cheeks. She felt a pair of soft lips pressed up lightly against hers; one simple kiss filled with so much lust and passion. She dropped what she was holding; her arms found their way around his neck. His hands slid down to her waist and held her closer against him.

And yet again, this moment felt so right; neither wanted to let go of each other, wishing this could be forever.

He kissed her passionately as she ran her hands in his tousled tresses. He begged for entrance in her mouth and she obliged without any hesitation, their tongues dancing harmonically. He continued to rub her waist, softly.

In desperate need for air, their lips detached. He pressed his forehead against hers. He noticed her tears had washed away. She kept her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath.

"Things may still change in 2 weeks," he breathed. Her eyes locked with his. "We'll never know," he added before pulling her in a comforting hug.

"We'll never know," he repeated and kissed her forehead before resting his head on top of hers.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Oh my God! This is my favourite chapter so far! lmao xD I could just imagine this in real life and I would so need a cure for diabetes coz it's too damn sweet! Hahaha! Let me know what you think. I live for reviews **_**only**_**! xD**_


End file.
